


You Are My Heaven

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Soulmate AU, minor cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gazed up at the darkened sky, a soft smile playing on his lips, the scattered stars and the faded orb that was the moon were not nearly as luminescent as the boy beside him. The fact that this beautiful boy was his was such a mind-numbing sentiment and honestly, Michael still found the concept of it all to be as difficult to grasp as it was the first day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Black and white soulmate AU. Basically, your world has no colour until you meet your soulmate.
> 
> ((Hope you like it Pip (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)))

When would it be his turn? He’d been waiting for so long now. When would his cursed monochrome world finally burst into a million different hues? Would it ever change or would he be forced to live like this for the rest of his life?

Incessant questions tended to keep Michael up late at night and caused him to lose sleep. It made him feel things he didn’t want to feel, made him jealous of his closest friends and left him wishing that they were the ones who had to wait for who knows how long to meet the person they’d share the rest of their life with.

His _best friend_ had already found his other half as well and when Michael first heard the vivid description that Calum had given him about just how exactly his world had coloured itself right before his very eyes he had been genuinely excited, however the excitement was short lived.

That ordeal had been two years ago and here he was in his final year of college still without someone to call his own. He was losing hope as the days continued to go on and he honestly didn’t know how to stop himself from doing that.

Everywhere he looked there were people holding hands and each other, he pretended not to care but he did. It was becoming increasingly difficult to put up a cheerful front for the sake of his friends, all of whom had already found their soul mates, but he did it anyway. He didn’t want to ruin their happiness just because he wasn’t happy. It wasn’t fair, neither to him nor to them.

The beeping of his alarm alerted him that his class was going to start in around twenty minutes and so he begrudgingly slid out of bed. After what he thought to be a quick shower he walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a band tee along with a hoodie. A glance at his phone had him realising that he was going to be late so he hastily pulled on his skinny jeans and laced up his boots before grabbing his messenger bag and hurrying out the door.

The walk to his class took another five minutes and by the time he’d reached there the class had already begun. As he entered the room his professor gave him a pointed look before continuing to speak about what they would be covering today, The Bystander Effect it was.

Michael wasn’t sure why he had even decided to take this class, he didn’t even like psychology that much which was quite odd since many of the courses he had decided on had something or the other to do with the subject.

He listened half heartedly as the professor continued to drone on about the reason for which the experiment had been conducted and what not. Michael just wanted the day to be over so he could crawl back into bed and lay there.

After what felt like forever to the twenty one year old the class was finally dismissed. On his way out he passed a few girls who were talking to each other in louder-than-necessary voices. Most of their conversation fell on deaf ears to Michael except the last part that is.

_I found mine the other day! I really thought it would’ve been a guy but it was a girl! She’s actually really cool._

Michael inwardly groaned, great more people finding their true loves, just what he needed. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t even considered the gender of the person who was destined for him. It wasn’t like it mattered in the end anyway, they were your _soul mate_ so what did gender matter?

He put up a smile once he realised that Calum was walking towards him. “Hey Cal.” He greeted, patting the other boy on the back as he was hugged. “Mate, you coming to the cinema with me and Ash tonight? It’s at eight and guess what? Ash said he was gonna take me to the fair afterwards!”

 _No, no I don’t want to go to the cinema and watch you and Ashton cuddle and make out while I sit alone two rows up trying to keep myself together_ is what Michael wanted to say but it’s not like he’d ever actually let himself.

Yes he was happy that Calum still tried to include him in their outings but it just wasn’t like how it used to be. If Michael were to tag along he’d end up being the third wheel, he’d end up being forgotten. He doesn’t blame Calum though, it must be hard to concentrate on keeping your best friend happy while your soul mate is right next to you.

Realising he still hadn’t given him an answer he spoke, “I think I’ll pass. I was going to grab a coffee and then head on over to that little lake inside the park.” Calum nodded at the answer, frowning a little as he said a quiet ‘okay mate, maybe next time then.’

Michael felt momentarily guilty but he shook it off. At least he hadn’t lied to the other boy. With that thought he made his way to his last class of the day, Gothic Fiction. He _really_ didn’t know why he chose half the classes he did but well it was too late now seeing as he was already halfway into the semester.

The day wore on until the sun finally began to set and in turn Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Now he’d be able to relax near the lake by himself. Being in college and living in a dormitory meant that he encountered people every single day and at least half the time he’d be forced to converse with them, be it a simple hello or an actual minute-long conversation, he was just fed up with it all. All he wanted was a break.

A little bell went off as he opened the door to his favourite coffee shop, the somewhat bitter aroma of the place was always a welcome smell. It smelt like familiarity, something he’d always preferred.

He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual, a mocha latte, before moving off to the side. It only took around five minutes to receive his beverage and after dropping his spare change into the tip-jar he walked back out into the street.

It was quite chilly outside and he was already regretting his decision not to wear a coat. His pace had slowed considerably as he began to drink his latte. ‘ _Tastes good as always.’_ Michael noted as he wound up in front of the gates to the park. As per usual the gates were shut and had been locked, not that it mattered to Michael anyway.

He slid his hand through the iron bars that separated the park from the rest of the area and placed his latte onto the ground. It took him a bit to haul himself over the gate and into the park but he managed. He quickly recuperated from landing on the ground with a soft thud, bending down to pick up his latte before heading over to the lake.

The park was mostly silent save for a few noises which came from the animals living there and Michael relished in it. He hadn’t realised it but he had begun almost gravitating towards an older part of the park, a part that had nearly been demolished a year ago but wasn’t due to the fact that some of the animals homes were located there.  

When he found himself on the pathway to the old playground, he simply shrugged. He could always go to the lake later, it wasn’t as if it could get up and leave anyway. What kind of lake did that? Michael snorted a little at the lame ‘joke’ he had made and decided there that hey, he could be a great comedian if he tried. Maybe. Okay, probably not.

He continued down the path and eventually ended up a few metres away from what should have been an abandoned swing-set. Only problem was, it wasn’t abandoned. Not in the least.

It seemed as if the boy on the swing had not yet realised that Michael was standing only a few metres from it and right now, leaving seemed like a very good option to him but he didn’t. He just stood there and stared at the boy with blonde hair.

Michael felt his heart stop. _Blonde?_ He had identified a colour. He looked down at himself and noticed that his hoodie was grey, his jeans were black and the cup in his hands was of a beige colour.

His brain was struggling to keep up with all his thoughts and the new developments. Was this really his soul-mate? Why…Why did he look so lonely?

Michael shot forward out of the shadows causing the poor boy on the swing-set to topple over. “Shit! I’m so sorry!” Michael exclaimed as he lifted the blonde onto his feet. “Y-You…” The other started as realisation dawned upon him. Michael would be lying if he said that wasn’t the most soothing voice he’d heard in his entire life.  

In a moment their gazes were locked and Michael found himself unable to look away from those bright-blue eyes. In his peripheral vision however he noticed the world beginning to lose its colourless shade and he honestly could have cried.

“I’ve been waiting for-for so long!” The boy choked out, burying his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. “I-I…I have too but I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” The words simply flowed out of Michael’s mouth as his arms went to wrap around the other and as soon as he was holding him, he swore it felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Luke…”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Luke. Luke Hemmings. What’s yours?”

“Michael Clifford at your service!” He said with a cheeky grin even though he knew Luke couldn't see it.

“That’s a pretty cute name you got there Mikey.” Luke said playfully. The way the nickname rolled off his tongue left Michael feeling a lot like one would after winning a prize from a fair ( _something Ashton was probably attempting to do at this very moment,_ he thought idly). With the way things were going Michael wasn’t sure if his heart would be able to manage.

“Well Lukey I think _you’re_ pretty cute.” If the increased heat around his neck was anything to go by then Michael had done quite a good job at making Luke blush.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty one and yourself?”

“Oh. I-I’m eighteen…” There was something in the way Luke had said it. It caused Michael to tighten his arms around the younger boy in hopes of providing him with some form of reassurance. “Hey it’s completely fine. Three years is practically nothing.” He heard the blonde mumble a small ‘okay’ and with that he knew it would all be fine.

They continued to talk late into the night til the moon was lined directly above them and the land around them was basked in an iridescent light. They hadn’t even noticed how long they’d been there, speaking about anything and everything, until Michael’s ringtone went off.

He almost felt like ignoring it but Luke urged him to answer and well, he had no choice butto comply. “Hello?” He questioned, mentally slapping himself for not checking the caller ID. He immediately identified the voice on the other line as Calum and he almost dropped the phone in panic. He was so dead.

The phone call finally ended about five minutes later and though it had started out with yelling by the end of it Calum had been gushing about his date with Ashton. Michael had ended the call by saying that he’d need to speak to him tomorrow about something important.

“Your friend really cares about you.” Luke commented as Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket, only nodding in response. They spent some more time conversing and exchanging numbers before deciding that it was getting a bit too late and that they needed to get back soon.

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Luke questioned hesitantly, almost afraid that Michael would refuse. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Was the reply he received and frankly, it was more than enough to send his heart-rate skyrocketing.

They stood in the centre of the old playground holding each other for a while longer before parting ways, both boys disappearing into a different part of the park. Michael trekked back to his dorm, thoughts reeling. He had found his soul-mate. The feeling was so utterly surreal.

Had he never held Luke in his arms he probably wouldn’t have believed it.

* * *

Michael gazed up at the darkened sky, a soft smile playing on his lips, the scattered stars and the faded orb that was the moon were not nearly as luminescent as the boy beside him. Who on Earth or in the universe bestowed such luck upon him? For him to call this boy his soul-mate, the fact that this beautiful boy was his was such a mind-numbing sentiment and honestly, Michael still found the concept of it all to be as difficult to grasp as it was the first day they met _._

_Luke was his._

“And you’re mine.” Luke said softly, laying his head on the older boy’s chest.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Michael replied, glancing at the blonde who was beginning to giggle.

“I love you.” He said after his giggles had subsided, his voice was kind of like a silent whisper, smiling shyly as he proceeded to entwine their fingers. “I love you too.”

As they were laid out on the grassy earth, moonlight streaming through the archways of trees, Michael decided that yes, yes he had waited an indescribably long time for this but it wasn’t for naught. A year later and he here was with a degree, an apartment and Luke.

Michael smiled to himself, the most important person in the world to him was right here in his arms and he’d be a fool to want it any other way…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests so just message me if you have one: national-nobody.tumblr.com


End file.
